bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carp Dragon
( )' | env=Warm Underwater Caverns (Preferably Freshwater) | org=Wyrmling, Very Young: Clutch (2-4); Young, Juvenile, Young adult, Adult, Mature Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2-4); Old, Very old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary (with Fey Companions) or Family (1-2 and 2-5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:2 | cr2=Challenge Rating:3 | cr3=Challenge Rating:4 | cr4=Challenge Rating:5 | cr5=Challenge Rating:7 | cr6=Challenge Rating:9 | cr7=Challenge Rating:11 | cr8=Challenge Rating:13 | cr9=Challenge Rating:15 | cr10=Challenge Rating:17 | cr11=Challenge Rating:19 | cr12=Challenge Rating:20 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Quarter Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Half Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Standard | align= | adv1=6–7 | adv2=9–10 | adv3=12–13 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +3; Young +3; Juvenile +4; Others — }} The Carp Dragon, (or Yu Lung), does not hold an official position in the 'Celestial Bureaucracy' of the Lung Dragons. As such, it receives no offerings and has no cult among the human population, but this does not mean that it is unable to defend itself. Carp Dragons live in freshwater rivers and lakes. They make their lairs in small mansions of mud and stone located in the deepest/murkiest waters of their abodes. Though neat and well built, these mansions are crude by lung dragon standards. They are also relatively barren, since Carp Dragons do not collect treasure. Wyrmling Carp Dragons range anywhere from dull gray to bright orange and can be both mottled or solidly colored. Their color remains relatively stable throughout their lives, changing very little from birth to adulthood. COMBAT Carp Dragons are relatively simple creatures, preferring to flee from potential combat then fight. However, Carp Dragons are capable of crushing their foes with their bodies or swallowing them whole if need be. When forced, Carp Dragons will utilize their waterbending abilities to turn the tide of the battle in their favor, and as the first waterbenders, they are more then capable of doing so. Create Water (Su): A Carp Dragon does not have a conventional breath weapon, but it can produce wholesome, drinkable water, just like clean rain water from its mouth. Water can be created in an area as small as will actually contain the liquid, or in an area three times as large, possibly filling many small receptacles. Waterbending (Su): A Carp Dragon uses its whole body to perform all of its waterbending attacks. By coupling waterbending with their ability to produce water, a Carp Dragon is effectively armed at all times. Water Breathing (Ex): A Carp Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its spells, and other abilities while submerged. Tremorsense (Ex): A Carp Dragon is sensitive to vibrations in the water and can automatically pinpoint the location of anything that is in contact with the water and within range. If no straight path exists through the water from the creature to those that it’s sensing, then the range defines the maximum distance of the shortest indirect path. It must itself be in contact with the water, and the creatures must be moving. As long as the other creatures are taking physical actions, including casting spells with somatic components, they’re considered moving; they don’t have to move from place to place for the Carp Dragon to detect them. Alternate Form (Su): A Very Young or older Carp Dragon can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a Standard Action three times per day. This ability functions as a Polymorph spell cast on itself at its Caster Level, except that the Dragon does not regain Hit Points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. The Dragon can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Skills: Knowledge (Waterbending), Jump, and Move Silently are considered Class skills for Carp Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Proto-Dragons Category:Lung Dragons